1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the removal of hair, feathers, dewclaws and toenails from pigs, turkeys, beef and other animal carcasses/hides using high pressure processing. The use of high pressure processing loosens the hair follicles, feathers, toenails and dewclaws to the point were less mechanical action is required to remove the hair, feathers, toenails and dewclaws from the animal carcass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair, feather and toenail removal is necessary in the modern day meat packing facility for numerous reasons:
1. Reduction of fecal and dirt contamination.
2. Reduction of food borne pathogens such as salmonella and e-coli.
3. Required by the USDA-FSIS.
4. Required for further hide processing.
Currently most pork and turkey packing facilities use some form of “scald” tank to aid in the removal of hair, feathers and nails. The typical processes are to first stun and bleed the animal. The animal is then placed in a scald tank of 135-145° F. water for 5-7 minutes, this helps loosen the hair or feathers. The temperature of the scald water may vary, depending on the animal. The animal then goes through a dehairing machine that “beats” the hair, nails and dewclaws off of the animal. The animal is then washed and sent through a “singeing” apparatus and “polishers” to remove any remaining hair. The singeing apparatus has flames that burn the hair off and the polishers are plastic whips that mechanically remove the hair. Even with all of these processes in place, the hair removal is often incomplete. The hide then needs to be removed from the carcass in the places where the hair remains.
With beef, there is a skinning operation and hair removal can be done either before or after skinning, in both the prior art and with the present invention.
The hair removal can be different on the same type of animal. For example, it is typically harder to remove the hair from dark haired pigs than it is from white haired pigs. The time of year also affects the hair removal; fall and spring are the times where it becomes harder to remove the hair from the pig carcasses.
Most meat processors struggle with the removal of hair and feathers from carcasses. The higher temperatures that are used in the scald tanks can be detrimental to the quality of the hide and the meat. If the temperature of the scald tank is too high or the animal is kept in the scald tank too long, the hide can be burned to the point were it can not be used for leather. The higher temperatures or longer times in the scald tank can also cook the meat on the carcass and/or accelerate the post mortem glycolitic reactions which negatively impact the muscle quality.